The invention relates to a pushbutton system, in particular for a pushbutton-operated car radio receiver, in which each pushbutton is capable of operating two drive rods, each of the said drive rods in turn driving a common tuning mechanism. At least two drive rods are alternately engaged and operated by the associated common button by means of a sequencing mechanism which is controlled by this button. An engaging catch having the shape of a latch moves along with the button and can be laterally slid in a reciprocating manner. At the beginning of the depressing movement of the button, catch movement interrupts the coupling with the previously engaged drive rod and establishes the coupling with the other rod with the aid of a pushing gearwheel. The gearwheel moves with the button and controls the lateral movement of the latch; and is coupled to a drive gearwheel which is rotated upon each depressing movement by a drive pawl which engages therein, each one of said two drive rods consisting of two adjoining bars. The first bar supports a semi-circular adjusting member which can be fixed by the second bar, which can be slid out with respect to the first bar by pulling out the button. By sliding the second bar in again, the adjusting member is again locked. The drive pawl is provided with a guide slot between the oppositely arranged sides of which the drive gearwheel can rotate only in the region of a recess in one of the sides, in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,582.
In this device automatic tuning to alternately two stations is obtained by means of each pushbutton, and preselection and changing of the two pushbutton tunings is thus also possible. However, careless operation during preselection may cause the mechanism to jam.